


Buzzed

by superduperluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperluthor/pseuds/superduperluthor
Summary: Kara gets a new haircut. Prompt from theamazingkrypto on Tumblr.





	Buzzed

It all started with a new barista at Noonan’s. Kara had gone up to place her order when she noticed the cute brunette behind the counter. She had hair past her shoulders, but had the left side buzzed short. “I love your hair! Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout, it’s just awesome and looks really good on you.” After getting her order, she left to go die of embarrassment. 

Later that week, she found herself scrolling through images of women’s haircuts. She couldn’t get the image of the barista’s hairstyle on herself. She had long since been tired of her current hairstyle and decided it was time to make a change. 

Kara found herself sitting in the hairdresser’s chair as the stylist started to work on her hair. Once it was finally finished, the stylist turned her towards the mirror. “Wow, this hairstyle is perfect for you. It definitely suits you.” Kara left after thanking the woman and leaving a hefty tip. 

The superhero flew to L-Corp, wanting to see her girlfriend’s reaction to her new hairstyle. As she landed on the balcony, Lena turned from her desk to greet her, but was shocked at what she saw. “You cut your hair?” Lena gently ran her fingers through the blonde locks. 

Kara ran her fingers through her hair, revealing the shaved undercut on the right side. “Yeah, I’ve been wanting a change and I saw this style and fell in love. You hate it, don’t you?” The blonde pouted. 

The raven-haired woman pulled her girlfriend in close as she stroked over the shaved part of the blonde’s hair, reveling in the texture against her fingertips. “I absolutely love it darling. It looks perfect on you and I love the way it feels on my hands. I actually had a similar style during my punk phase in high school.” Lena chuckled as she placed a kiss in the crook of Kara’s neck. 

Kara hummed in contentment at the feel of Lena’s fingers rubbing over the shaved portion, deciding that this hairstyle was going to stay for awhile. 

 

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr at superduperluthor


End file.
